1. Field
Embodiments relate to flexible substrate, a method of manufacturing a flexible substrate, a flexible display device, and a method of manufacturing a flexible display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device displays an image. Recently, an organic light emitting diode display has been developed as a display device and an illumination device.
Since an organic light emitting diode display has its own light emitting characteristics and does not require a separate light source, unlike a liquid crystal display (LCD), the thickness and the weight of a display device may be reduced. The organic light emitting diode may display exhibits high quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance and high response speed, and the like.